internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
Test No.2112
'''Fall of wickets: 1-57 (Karunaratne, 19.3 ov), 2-67 (Silva, 26.4 ov), 3-76 (DPMD Jayawardene, 28.2 ov), 4-76 (Chandimal, 28.4 ov), 5-82 (Sangakkara, 31.6 ov), 6-104 (HAPW Jayawardene, 35.5 ov), 7-124 (Senanayake, 39.2 ov), 8-124 (Herath, 39.3 ov), 9-185 (Eranga, 58.3 ov), 10-204 (Mathews, 64.6 ov) '''Fall of wickets: 1-46 (Khurram Manzoor, 18.1 ov), 2-59 (Mohammad Hafeez, 21.6 ov), 3-83 (Ahmed Shehzad, 30.2 ov), 4-301 (Younis Khan, 94.6 ov), 5-329 (Asad Shafiq, 112.2 ov), 6-342 (Adnan Akmal, 115.4 ov), 7-369 (Bilawal Bhatti, 124.1 ov), 8-378 (Saeed Ajmal, 127.4 ov), 9-378 (Rahat Ali, 127.5 ov), 10-383 (Misbah-ul-Haq, 129.1 ov) '''Fall of wickets: '''Fall of wickets: '''Match details *'Series:' *'Test debuts:' Ahmed Shehzad and Bilawal Bhatti (Pakistan); SMSM Senanayake (Sri Lanka) *'Player of the match:' *'TV umpire:' S Ravi (India) *'Match referee:' J Srinath (India) *'Reserve umpire:' Shozab Raza (Pakistan) Close of play *Day 1 - Pakistan 1st innings 46/1 (Ahmed Shehzad 25*, 18.1 ov) *Day 2 - Pakistan 1st innings 327/4 (Misbah-ul-Haq 105*, Asad Shafiq 12*, 109 ov) *Day 3 - Sri Lanka 2nd innings 186/4 (LD Chandimal 24*, 61.3 ov) Match notes *'Day 1' *Sri Lanka: 50 runs in 13.5 overs (83 balls), Extras 0 *1st Wicket: 50 runs in 83 balls (FDM Karunaratne 32, JK Silva 18, Ex 0) *Drinks: Sri Lanka - 50/0 in 14.0 overs (FDM Karunaratne 32, JK Silva 18) *Over 15.2: Review by Pakistan (Bowling), Umpire - BNJ Oxenford, Batsman - JK Silva (Struck down) *Lunch: Sri Lanka - 66/1 in 26.0 overs (JK Silva 20, KC Sangakkara 8) *Sri Lanka: 100 runs in 34.3 overs (208 balls), Extras 1 *Drinks: Sri Lanka - 104/6 in 35.5 overs (AD Mathews 19) *Sri Lanka: 150 runs in 44.4 overs (269 balls), Extras 5 *AD Mathews: 50 off 49 balls (8 x 4) *Tea: Sri Lanka - 167/8 in 49.0 overs (AD Mathews 57, RMS Eranga 12) *9th Wicket: 50 runs in 85 balls (AD Mathews 37, RMS Eranga 12, Ex 4) *Over 54.3: Review by Pakistan (Bowling), Umpire - RA Kettleborough, Batsman - RMS Eranga (Struck down) *Sri Lanka: 200 runs in 63.6 overs (385 balls), Extras 9 *Innings Break: Sri Lanka - 204/10 in 65.0 overs (RAS Lakmal 1) *End Of Day: Pakistan - 46/1 in 18.1 overs (Ahmed Shehzad 25) *'Day 2' *Pakistan: 50 runs in 19.4 overs (118 balls), Extras 0 *Drinks: Pakistan - 83/3 in 30.2 overs (Younis Khan 12) *Pakistan: 100 runs in 40.5 overs (246 balls), Extras 3 *Lunch: Pakistan - 121/3 in 46.0 overs (Younis Khan 23, Misbah-ul-Haq 24) *4th Wicket: 50 runs in 111 balls (Younis Khan 21, Misbah-ul-Haq 26, Ex 3) *Pakistan: 150 runs in 52.5 overs (319 balls), Extras 4 *Over 57.6: Review by Sri Lanka (Bowling), Umpire - BNJ Oxenford, Batsman - Misbah-ul-Haq (Struck down) *Younis Khan: 50 off 100 balls (9 x 4) *Misbah-ul-Haq: 50 off 100 balls (9 x 4) *Drinks: Pakistan - 180/3 in 61.0 overs (Younis Khan 55, Misbah-ul-Haq 51) *4th Wicket: 100 runs in 188 balls (Younis Khan 46, Misbah-ul-Haq 51, Ex 3) *Pakistan: 200 runs in 64.1 overs (387 balls), Extras 4 *4th Wicket: 150 runs in 240 balls (Younis Khan 78, Misbah-ul-Haq 69, Ex 3) *Pakistan: 250 runs in 76.5 overs (463 balls), Extras 4 *Younis Khan: 100 off 147 balls (13 x 4, 1 x 6) *Tea: Pakistan - 251/3 in 79.0 overs (Younis Khan 103, Misbah-ul-Haq 74) *New Ball Taken: Pakistan 251/3 after 80.1 overs (Younis Khan 103, Misbah-ul-Haq 74) *4th Wicket: 200 runs in 372 balls (Younis Khan 114, Misbah-ul-Haq 85, Ex 3) *Drinks: Pakistan - 299/3 in 94.0 overs (Younis Khan 135, Misbah-ul-Haq 90) *Pakistan: 300 runs in 94.2 overs (568 balls), Extras 4 *Misbah-ul-Haq: 100 off 241 balls (12 x 4) *End Of Day: Pakistan - 327/4 in 109.0 overs (Misbah-ul-Haq 105, Asad Shafiq 12) *'Day 3' *Pakistan: 350 runs in 117.4 overs (708 balls), Extras 4 *Drinks: Pakistan - 359/6 in 121.0 overs (Misbah-ul-Haq 120, Bilawal Bhatti 10) *Over 124.1: Review by Sri Lanka (Bowling), Umpire - RA Kettleborough, Batsman - Bilawal Bhatti (Upheld) *Over 128.2: Review by Sri Lanka (Bowling), Umpire - RA Kettleborough, Batsman - Misbah-ul-Haq (Struck down) *Over 128.3: Review by Sri Lanka (Bowling), Umpire - RA Kettleborough, Batsman - Misbah-ul-Haq (Struck down) *Innings Break: Pakistan - 383/10 in 129.1 overs (Junaid Khan 4) *Lunch: Sri Lanka - 2/0 in 1.0 overs (FDM Karunaratne 2, JK Silva 0) *Drinks: Sri Lanka - 43/0 in 14.0 overs (FDM Karunaratne 23, JK Silva 19) *Sri Lanka: 50 runs in 18.4 overs (112 balls), Extras 1 *Tea: Sri Lanka - 71/1 in 27.0 overs (JK Silva 32, KC Sangakkara 14) *2nd Wicket: 50 runs in 121 balls (JK Silva 22, KC Sangakkara 29, Ex 1) *Sri Lanka: 100 runs in 35.5 overs (215 balls), Extras 2 *JK Silva: 50 off 113 balls (6 x 4) *Drinks: Sri Lanka - 135/1 in 46.0 overs (JK Silva 61, KC Sangakkara 48) *KC Sangakkara: 50 off 93 balls (6 x 4) *Sri Lanka: 150 runs in 49.5 overs (299 balls), Extras 2 *End Of Day: Sri Lanka - 186/4 in 61.3 overs (LD Chandimal 24) *Over 33.6: Review by Sri Lanka (Batting), Umpire - RA Kettleborough, Batsman - KC Sangakkara (Upheld) *'Day 4' *Younis Khan kept wickets from start of Day 4 *Sri Lanka: 200 runs in 68.4 overs (412 balls), Extras 2 *5th Wicket: 50 runs in 99 balls (LD Chandimal 25, AD Mathews 25, Ex 0) *LD Chandimal: 50 off 80 balls (7 x 4) *Drinks: Sri Lanka - 249/4 in 80.0 overs (LD Chandimal 55, AD Mathews 32) *New Ball Taken: Sri Lanka 249/4 after 80.4 overs (LD Chandimal 55, AD Mathews 32) *Sri Lanka: 250 runs in 80.5 overs (485 balls), Extras 2 *AD Mathews: 50 off 113 balls (5 x 4, 1 x 6) *Lunch: Sri Lanka - 285/4 in 97.0 overs (LD Chandimal 67, AD Mathews 56) *5th Wicket: 100 runs in 217 balls (LD Chandimal 47, AD Mathews 56, Ex 0) *Sri Lanka: 300 runs in 102.1 overs (613 balls), Extras 3 *Drinks: Sri Lanka - 331/5 in 112.0 overs (AD Mathews 76, HAPW Jayawardene 3) *Sri Lanka: 350 runs in 119.5 overs (719 balls), Extras 5 *'Day 5' External links *Scorecard at Cricinfo.com Category:2013 Test matches Category:Test Matches